


Demon

by Jessxxmmc



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Language, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessxxmmc/pseuds/Jessxxmmc
Summary: You do work that pays well. You do what you need to survive. No one knows the real you, and no one needs to.But you never thought your job would come to a point where you were to assassinate the Earl of the Phantomhive household. Who turns out to be a thirteen-year-old boy.Surprisingly, the job is proven to be more difficult than you had imagined.





	1. Get the job done

I'm walking down the street in downtown London. My long red skirt flowing with every step I take. Knives kept in hidden pockets of my chunky heeled boots. A hood, that was part of my long black jacket hid a good majority of my face. I was quickly making my way to work, a job had to be completed.

The air was cool and the sky was dark. It was still early morning, so the usually crowded streets were quiet. And I wouldn't be seen as suspicious as long as I kept the noise down. 

I had until sunrise to get the job done, which is why I'm in such a hurry. 'I can't believe I forgot about him'. I thought to myself. I rarely slip up, but when I do, I always make sure to fix my mistakes. 

I quicken my pace, my heels making a loud clicking sound against the pavement with every hurried step I take. This isn't going to work, I need to find a more discreet route. 

Taking a sharp turn at the nearest alleyway, I start to run down the dim inclosed pathway, my boots splashing in the puddles of water. I then jump and grab onto a nearby windowsill at the side of the building. Hoisting myself up I start to regret the long heavy skirt that's restricting my abilities to maneuver my body. I grab onto nooks, brick, and windowsills, using the building's architecture to my advantage. Surely making my way up the tall building, that I believe to be a bakery. 

Once I find my way to the top of the building, I take no time to reminisce in the view. And continue running along the rooftops. I should get rid of my skirt right now, if I so desired I could grab one of the knives I have on me right now and cut the skirt loose. Afterall I am wearing trousers underneath this mess of frills. But that wouldn't be very logical on my part. The last thing I want is to leave evidence such as an entire skirt laying so close to a future crime scene. 

I see the building now, it's only moments away.  I'll have to make a leap of faith in order to make it onto its rooftop. But I don't falter, instead, I quicken my pace running as fast as I can towards the edge of the rooftops. Once the rooftop comes to an end I volt myself into the air. it's then that I notice that I won't be able to make it on the opposite building's roof. So I aim for the large window below instead. I cover my face with my hands, creating an 'x' shape with my fists to protect my face from any glass shards. When I come in contact with the window, I use all my force to shatter the glass. I then land on the now littered hardwood floors. 

Coming to a standing position I take a look around the study that I've landed in. The residents of this home definitely heard me. 

So much for a discreet entrance. 

Making my way towards the bedrooms, I look to find the bastard that I came here for. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of red. But I know already that that isn't the man I'm looking for. I've come accustomed to that same flash of red everytime I had to get the job done. It was the reaper. 'Don't tell me he didn't notice my presence, that was by far one of the flashiest entrances that I've ever made'I tell myself. A little disappointed I choose to follow the flashy reaper. After all, wherever my victims go, the reaper follows.

I hear a big crash from behind a closed door. "Gotcha," I say to myself. With that, I hear a familiar giggle, and the Reaper turns from a corner in the hallway, he looks all too happy to see me. 

> "Quite an entrance you made there deary" he giggles " what kind of assasin crashes through a window like that?"
> 
> "One that's in a hurry" I respond with a sly smile

He always was one to joke around. I dare even say it was nice, he always livened up the situation. 

> "Fair enough." he responds " Now go kill the man, the faster we get the job done the more time we have to chat." he says with a smile, which allowed me to see his quite sharp teeth. 
> 
> "We??? Are you beginning to think of us as a team?" I question jokingly, and then open the door to the bedroom. "don't get you hopes up." I continue , but now my attention is on the man cowering in the corner. 
> 
> "A _hhhg,_ treat a lady with a little more respect would you." He says, as I make my way towards the man. I give no attention to the reaper as I pull a knife from my boot and apprach the cowering figure infront of me . "Shhhh" i tell him. Before holding him down, and slitting open his throat quietly and with ease. 

I back away, and next thing I know the reaper grabs his red mechanical death scythe, and quickly collect the dead man's soul. We both remain quiet during the process, and when it's over he turns around and looks at me with those bright green eyes of his.

I stand there looking at him for a moment and then smile.

> "Come on Grell, let's go."

 

 


	2. The Earl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earl loves cracking mysteries and solving crimes. And it's getting under people's skin. What lengths will people go to, to have him stopped? 
> 
> (h/l) = hair length  
> (h/c) = hair colour  
> (e/c) = eye colour  
> (y/n) = your name  
> (l/n) = your last name

 

It's no surprise the streets were busier than usual. Policemen littered the streets of downtown London. And I hated it.  Sure the job paid well. But I didn't live in a mansion as if I were noble. 

This job requires me to stay on the down low.  So I live in a fairly spacious townhouse in downtown London. It was quite a comfortable place to live actually, other than the fact that I'm in the center of it all. 

I lived about twenty minutes away from last nights crime scene, yet someone I still felt caught up in the middle of all the traffic and panicked civilians. I sat on my ouch a book in hand, and tea on the coffee table in front of me. I would stay like this all day too, but if I did, it would seem quite suspicious wouldn't it? For god's sake, one more chapter, and I suppose I can make a short stop at a small boutique downtown. Besides, acting like a bystander is quite fun. 

Today I decided to blend in when it came to my outfit. A light blue dress embroidered with ribbons ruffles and buttons, and some flat shoes this time. I let my (h/l) (h/c) down and I give myself a once over in the mirror. I smile in the mirror, checking to see if it's convincing enough. When I'm happy with my appearance I leave the empty townhouse and make my way towards the boutique.

It was no coincidence that the boutique I chose to go to was across the street from the crime scene. I always liked watching from the sidelines as the cops struggled to figure out who done it.

But the closer I got to the boutique the more worried I became. This wasn't an ordinary crime scene, no it wasn't like any of the others that I've seen. Yes, the police were gathered around, but there were a few people that didn't seem to belong. Two people being a young boy and his butler. 

I didn't have to ask to be able to tell that he was indeed the boy's butler, the tall pale man's demeanor said it all. In the way that he stood a few steps behind the young boy at all times, in the way he dressed, in the way he smiled. 

On the other hand, the boy looked to be young, if I had to guess I would say about thirteen to fourteen years old, maybe even younger. The boy stood there, speaking to a police officer as if he were in charge. It was quite impressive really. When the boy was done he turned towards his butler and motioned they go inside. And just like that, the young boy walks towards a building that was home of a crime scene.  Except before the boy's butler turned to follow his young lord, he glanced my way. He had noticed me staring.

I compose myself and act as if he had made me flustered, I then smile his way and turn back towards the boutique, hoping he would forget about the ordeal. Once inside the boutique I  browse through the isle of clothing closest to the display window, so that I could take sneak peeks at what was happening outside. 

It was when I decided to leave though, that things got interesting. 

I decided to purchase a nightgown before leaving the store. To erase suspicions, and also use as an alibi if anyone questioned me. I had only stepped outside the shop when I noticed the young boy and his butler from before, and they were coming my way. 

I pretend as if I hadn't noticed them. And continue walking towards home. 

 

> "Pardon me ma'am but you seem familiar. Do we know each other?" someone asks from behind me. Most likely the young boy. I jump slightly and act as if his voice had startled me. I just need to convince these people that I'm a young innocent girl. 
> 
> "Oh my, um," I turn around to face the boy and his butler. Now that I see them up close, I see now that the young boy has dark blue hair, and an eyepatch covering his left eye. His butler, on the other hand, is much taller than I am, and his eyes a crimson red. He was very handsome, but I had to make sure not to stare like before. Besides, something about his eyes confused you. He didn't seem quite normal. 
> 
> "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to startle you, my apologies." The boy says. His words seem filled with concern, but I can tell by his demeanor and the look in his eyes, that it was all for show. 
> 
> "Ohno, it's quite alright. I'm sorry I don' think we  _have_ met before?" I tell him, with a hopefully innocent smile on my face. I then catch his butler looking at me in the corner of my eyes. But I  don't pay much attention to it. 
> 
> "Oh well, in that case, I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis" I look over at his butler and he smiles,"pleased to meet you miss," he says. 
> 
> I smile back and bow my head slightly " it's a pleasure meeting you both, i'm lady (y/n) (l/n)."

I hoped for the conversation to end at that. But the boy that goes by the name Ciel kept pushing further. He asked me if I knew about the crime scene and what had happened. I told him that I heard about it, but I didn't quite know the details behind who was killed or how. It seemed he believed me enough. But he was young, and there was something about this boy that told me not to underestimate him. 

 

> "Where were you last night? If you don't mind me asking." Said ciel
> 
> "Oh me? I was just out with a good friend of mine" I respond
> 
> "May I ask for their name?" he asked. What is this an investigation? Well, no harm in telling them I suppose, Grell is a reaper, they wouldn't know of him. Then again, the boy's butler Sebastian is unlike any man I've ever met. Perhaps I should keep the flamboyant red head's name out of this. I falter for a second when answering his question, and I think that's all the proof needed to suspect me further.
> 
> "No one special, just a girl I met from work." I respond with a smile. And now I can really feel it, the butler is staring at me intensely now. Oh god, what have I done? 

During the conversation, Ciel also turned to his butler to ask of his opinion, or for information of sorts. Which is quite strange, they seemed to me more like partners in crime than anything. When I felt the conversation coming to a close I said my goodbyes and went to turn around before I was stopped once again. 

 

> "Lady (l/n), I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you would like to come to the manor next Wednesday," Ciel asks me, I look at him in surprise. If I say no. I only look more suspicious. 
> 
> "That sounds lovely!" I Respond, clasping my hands together.
> 
> "Wonderful," said the Earl "Shall I have a carriage come to pick you up?"
> 
> "No thank you," I say " I can manage."
> 
>  

 

 

 


	3. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the money doesn't seem like much. But trust me, back then that was worth a wholllleee lot.

**||Sebastian POV||**

> "Was she lying" the young lord asked me. We sat in the carriage, on our way to go back home after visiting the  crime scene.
> 
> "I couldn't tell" I respond truthfully. I really was difficult to read her. But I did know something was off about her. 
> 
> "You couldn't' tell? What do you mean you couldn't tell? Was the woman lying or not!?" Ciel demanded.

If only I could tell. She seemed shy and clumsy and out of place, but at the same time, she was curious, and confident. It didn't seem like she was lying, but at the same time she didn't seem all that innocent either. Especially when the young lord asked for her friend's name. I felt that for a moment the facade broke, and I got a glimpse of what she was really like. But only for a moment. 

> "SEBASTIAN! Snap out of it for god's sake! Was the woman lying or not?!" Ciel yelled. Snapping me back to reality.
> 
> "I'm sorry young lord, but I honestly could not tell. Something did seem off about her though." I respond. But I show no real signs of apology other than those two words. I almost liked it when the young lord got angry, it was charming in some ways.
> 
> "Ah, I see then. That's why we will find out on Wednesday." He says. A glint of mischief in his eyes. 
> 
> "What do you have planned my lord?" I ask him.
> 
> "You'll find out soon enough"
> 
>  

**||Reader's POV||**

The walk home was quiet. And the whole time I couldn't help but think about the mess that I've gotten myself into. Out of all people I bump into an Earl. The day after a crime, that I so happen to have commit. This all seems like such senseless drama, which is fine, I can work my way around senseless drama, I keep telling myself. 

My street was fairly quiet. And as I walk up the steps to my townhouse I don't expect much. But instead when I open my door I find a letter at my feet. 

Great, the only time I ever get mail. Is when someone is wanted dead, and it's my job to kill them. 

I don't exactly rush to open the envelope. No instead I take my time. I get tea ready, I change into more comfortable clothing, I prep a small snack. And finally when I'm comfortable, I sit down and open the letter. It reads:

> { _Dear sicarius,_
> 
> _I've heard of your work and am willing to strike a deal. I have work to do around this town but it's been proven difficult seen as we have a little detective on the case. Have you heard of the name Ciel Phantomhive? Also known as the Queen's guard dog.. He does work for the Queen, and despite his age, the kid knows what he's doing. I've had my men try and get rid of him for years now and they've all failed. Then I heard word about you and decided to give it a shot. I'm willing to pay you one thousand pounds if you get the job done._
> 
> _-An ally}_

Holy shit. What are the odds. I'm pretty sure the Earl already sees me as a suspect to the crime. And now I could be coming for his head. One thousand pounds is allot of money though, hell it's probably enough to last me a lifetime. But the poor boy, he's only a child. Wait, when did I let age decide wether or not I would get a job done? 

On Wednesday I'll get to know the real Ciel Phantomhive, I'll learn the twists and turns of his manor. And his servant's schedules. I'll learn Everything about him.

> And then we will let faith decide.

 


End file.
